There is no known carbon chain polymeric structure which embodies the structural features of 1,2-(2'-pyridyl)-ethene-1,2-diol nor is there any known process for obtaining polymers having such structures. The 1,2-(2-pyridyl)-ethene-1,2-diol is useful for its capability to complex various metal ions including specifically molybdenum.